1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of operator mental state monitoring and more particularly provides a system and method for monitoring alertness of an operator such as a pilot for lowered alertness and high stress states with alertness recovery stimulation, normal display functionality and reduced display clutter based on thresholds for accommodation of the mental state of an operator,
2. Background
Operators of modern vehicles and machinery, particularly pilots of aircraft, are provided with significant information by instruments and systems displays in the vehicle or machine being operated. Often the amount of data presented on system displays can be very complex. Operators, particularly pilots, also may be required to remain in control of the vehicle for significant periods of time. Additionally, increasingly high stress levels may be induced by traffic congestion, bad or, severe weather, aircraft damage or other emergencies, or combat situations. The mental state or condition of the operator affects how well the operator can assimilate information presented by the instruments and systems displays.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method for monitoring alertness of an operator such as a pilot for lowered alertness and high stress states with control system adjustment for accommodation of the mental state.